Beso
by SaSoRe-NyU
Summary: Algunas cosas se aprenden con la práctica, no solo con teoría. Yaoi/ SasoDei/ AU/ Ooc Leve


**(N/A)** ¡Holaaaaaa! :D  
¡Tanto tiempo sin agarrar el teclado para escribir algún tipo de historia! Hehe… e-e  
Quiero disculparme con aquellas personas que, se llegaron a interesar en mi historia sin concluir: "The Slave", o en mi persona como autora, por no aparecer por acá en tanto tiempo.  
Realmente no tengo escusas validas por abandonar tanto tiempo Fanfiction u.u  
¡Muchísimas gracias, pero muchas, muchas a aquellas personas que se tomaron la paciencia de leer mi otras dos horrendas historias y les dejaron un Review! (con 13 reviews me siento tocando el cielo con las manos). También a las que la pusieron como Favoritas o para seguirlas. ¡Y pues claro a aquellas personas que me pusieron como autora favorita!  
La felicidad que sentía cada vez que me llegaba una notificación así en fanfiction me regocijaba tanto que hasta me daba ganas de seguir escribiendo ingierngoiner *·* (y claro después salía a gritar a los cuatro vientos que me habían puesto como favs, follow o me dejaron un review.. y también saltaba… e-e)  
¡Realmente muchísimas gracias a una y cada una de esas personas!

Bueno.. emn, acá les traigo esta historia nueva, un One-shot, (SasoDei obviamente (espero que todavía hallan cenizas de esta hermosa pareja )) recién sacada del horno, recién escrita así que si tiene horrores de coherencia, cohesión u ortografía sepan disculpar.

Desde ya muchísimas gracias por pasarse por aca, de verdad, saber que alguien lee esto o lo que publico me hace realmente feliz n-n

Sin explayarme mas, les dejo las aclas, que disfruten, si es que pueden e.e

**Pareja****: **

**SasoDei**

**Advertencias**:

**-Universo Alterno**

-Además tiene **un poco de OoC** , quiero aclarar esto, para mi TODO fic tiene Ooc, porque nadie sabe como verdaderamente va a actuar el o los personajes. No somos ellos.

**Disclaimer****:** Lamentablemente, ni Sasori ni Deidara, ni Naruto me pertenece… si no a masashikishimto.

**Aclas****!:**

‒Bla bla bla ‒ diálogos

(Bla bla bla) ‒ Algún tipo de aclaración

* * *

Beso

Deslizo su brazo derecho cortando el aire y la distancia que los apartaba. Escabulló su mano entre la holgada manga del suéter, extendiéndola, mientras con delicadeza la posaba sobre la cálida y sonrosada mejilla. (Si bien sus actos no fueron nada nuevo, quizás el mayor se había sorprendido un poco por lo que le había dicho.)  
Miro con profundidad los orbes miel, quedo atrapado un segundo en ellas. Todas las preguntas en las que había estado debatiendo se despejaron, confirmo todas con una gustosa afirmación. Los miedo, los temores y las consecuencias vendrían después, pero sin duda el disfrutaría cada segundo que le era otorgado.  
Se acerco, esta vez llevando todo el peso de su cuerpo hacia adelante, hacia donde su compañero lo observaba, en un silencio roto solo por el crujido del acolchado de la cama bajo suyo. Respiro su mismo aire, dudo quizás milésimas de segundo cuando vio un atisbo de temor en sus ojos imperturbables. Solo eso, milésimas de segundo. El tiempo parecía haberles dado un suspiro, en el cual ellos se habían visto envueltos desde el comienzo.  
Rompió cualquier tipo de lejanía, de tabú, de restricción, de conciencia. Poso sus labios sobre los contrarios, pudo notar su suavidad, la leve humedad que tenían y como temblaban muy discretamente. Se detuvo un momento, esperando una respuesta, la que fuera y la consiguió cuando sintió como levemente esas puertas le eran abiertas (Sonara raro pero comparo aquello con la imagen de una puerta vieja, rechinante, abriéndose).  
Tomo con suavidad el labio inferior contrario, lo succiono por un instante y lo dejo libre, tomo el labio superior y concluyo la misma acción. Se deleito en la forma en la que los labios parecían escabullirse de los suyos, tomando nuevamente su posición, con tanta tranquilidad, con tanta ligereza y naturalidad.  
Volvió a atacar, apresando nuevamente sus labios, pero esta vez, sintió como tímidamente su labio superior era tomado por los contrarios, imitando los movientes que el había hecho con anterioridad. Sintió como su corazón dio un respingo de felicidad al ser correspondido. Y emprendió a enseñarle, a enseñarle todo aquello que con sus 16 años había aprendido sobre el tema, él y solo él le enseñaría todo lo que sabía, solo de él aprendería.  
En ningún momento sus ojos perdieron contacto, ni cuando la propuesta fue dada ni hasta ahora, cuando jugaba con sus labios y la vista de lo que tenían en frente era extraña, algo parecido a como cuando cruzaba los ojos para mirarse la nariz, pero que aun así era hermoso, lo que tenía en frente suyo era hermoso.  
El fue el primero en cerrar los ojos, quería mas de lo que estaba recibiendo, quería profundizar aquello y pudo lograrlo cuando con un poco de esfuerzo dio a entenderse que quería que abriese su boca. Sintió la necesidad de estar mas cerca suyo, su mano que se alojaba en su mejilla fue corriéndose lentamente, tomando su nuca, uniéndose a su otro brazo, abrazándose a su cuello, atrayéndolo más a el, en un agarre que parecía fuerte e impenetrable. Sarori lo siguió, cuando vio como el menor cerraba sus orbes y al notar como su lengua buscaba la suya, inquisitiva, y al encontrarla la recorría, acariciándola. Dudo unos segundos, ante de apoderarse de su cintura, rodeándola con sus brazos. Pudo sentir como la altanería del menor se cayó cuando se estremeció por el agarre.  
Deidara pudo notar como sus papilas gustativas parecían dilatarse, como su boca comenzaba a llenarse de saliva, quizás la suya, quizás la contraria, eso no le importaba.  
Recordaba cuando aun niño leía, curioso, libros de amor y romance de su madre o sus amigas y como en ellos hacían figurar los besos tan pasionales y tan húmedos, tanto que tenían que cuando los finalizaban un hilillo de saliva aun conectaba la boca de los protagonistas .En esos momento se burlaba de ellos, los tomaba como algo idiota, algo que exageraba con desmesura el acto. Pero helo ahí, disgustando la saliva contraria que lo llenaba y lo obligaba a tragar.  
Sentía ese beso como algo exquisito, algo que jamás había probado por toda aquella experiencia que exclamaba que tenía. Se sentía realizado, sentía que había encontrado aquello que necesitaba para terminar amar el hecho de besar, eso que le daba significado. Se maravillo por ese descubrimiento.  
Volviendo quizás unos momentos a la realidad, sintió unos pasos pesados que subían la escalera. Una clara alerta de peligro, la única persona que se encontraba en la planta baja de su casa era su madre y el único motivo que la llevaría hasta allá arriba era el.  
Maldijo internamente a su madre.  
Con pesadez se despojo del contacto, estirando con suavidad el labio inferior del mayor.  
Se miraron unos segundos y sonrió, feliz, satisfecho.  
Separo su sus brazos de alrededor de cuello del menor y antes de liberar el contacto completamente limpio los restos de saliva del mentón del mayor.

‒Mi madre está a punto de entrar a mi pieza, creo que deberías soltarme o pareceríamos algo sospechosos Umn ‒ Vio como Sasori salía de su trance y lo soltaba, pronto agarro un par de revistas de su mesa de luz y se acostó en su cama, fingiendo lectura. Golpeo con suavidad la cabeza del mayor y le extendía una.  
La madre de Deidara abrió la puerta antes de tocar dos veces.

‒ ¡ah!, Hola Sasori ‒Se acerco al susodicho para saludarlo, adentrándose al cuarto‒ no sabía que habías venido. Deidara ‒se giro para ver a su hijo, seria ‒ ¿le ofreciste algo de tomar? ‒ Deidara rodo los ojos

‒Si mama, el no quiso Umn ‒

La mujer miro algo enojada con su hijo y salió de su habitación. El lugar se lleno de un silencio espeso e incomodo.

‒Bueno Danna, ya sabes besar ‒ Soltó sin delicadeza el menor mirando la revista, fingiendo desinterés. Su corazón galopando como caballo.

‒Parece que si‒

El cuarto volvió a quedar en silencio, quizás la carencia de emoción en las palabras de ambos deseaban aparentar que ese beso no había significado nada, pero sin embargo terminarían teniendo la certeza que esa noche ninguno de los dos podrían dormir.

* * *

Si, esta muy feo ¿No?, perdón u.u

Me acorde de un par de personas cuando lo escribir, a ellos se los dedicaría, aunque nunca se los diré ni mostraré (soy tan malota (?))  
La ultima cosa, ahora estoy a ¡una semana de empezar la facu! (aaaah que miedooo) así que bueno… nuevamente me voy a volver a ausentar, pero eso no quiere decir que deje de leer, porque eso será imposible :B

Si no es mucho pedir, ¿un reviewcito? ¿Uno pequeñito? Seria un gran apoyo, créanme.  
Sin mas ¡Saludos! Espero verlos pronto n.n


End file.
